Nothing Matters
by paintingbrokenwords
Summary: A series of short chapters revolving around the broken love story of Kagome Higurashi and Itachi Uchiha in the world of Naruto. Violence, minor suggestive themes, and drama shall ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used.

* * *

The depth of their relationship was one of secrecy. A sort of intimacy that could only be seen in the darkest of shadows, one that was never spoken for or of regardless of the situation. Publicly, they were man and woman. Ones that merely danced the lines of courtship, always cautious for one freely loved and the other, it was almost robotic. A give and take.

Of course it didn't last long.

"It wasn't easy for me to come here, you know." She looked at him, and he tilted his head, meeting her gaze.

Softly, he spoke, "I can appreciate that."

* * *

Word count: 101


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

As she cleaned her kunai, she couldn't help but think of what Itachi had said to her. She was not mean for the world of ninjas. Her hands were too soft, her eyes were too pure, and she was too kind. She was not meant to be a killer.

Kagome drove her kunai into a man's skull with a flick of her wrist.

But she was.

There was no feeling of remorse. No sadness. There was nothing. She had pledged her loyalty to Konoha, just like him. Her village and her family meant everything, just like him. Kagome preferred peace and she did not enjoy killing, just like him.

Hearing an explosion off in the distance, she left behind the weapon and headed towards her team.

She was an ANBU as much as he was.

But she was not him.

When they returned home, she would weep in silence for the parents, the children, and the siblings. Then, she would pray for their souls to find guidance in the afterlife because it was the only thing she knew she could do.

* * *

Word count: 181


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used.

* * *

She was a masochist.

Quietly, she slipped behind the tree and watched. Her eyes fluttered closed and she took a shaky breath. He probably knew she was there; he always did. Itachi enjoyed to mock her—his own type of joke she liked to call it—a sort of humor that only he understood, although it was never done with an ill will. He would not appear in front of her, he would not greet her, and he would not lean in to steal a kiss after his snide comment. With a sigh, she turned away.

Kagome was not an Itachi Uchiha fan girl and she never would.

She was just Kagome Higurashi, a girl in love.

Itachi watched her leave.

* * *

Word count: 121


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used.

* * *

He allowed a moment of weakness, and for once, he looked exhausted. It highlighted his faint scars, the wrinkles, and his aging body. Itachi laid his head upon her lap gently, and quietly, she ran her hands through his hair, pulling it free from the band and allowing it to pool into her lap and onto the floor. She watched at the moon with him and smiled.

"I wish this moment would last forever."

Itachi did not respond, but she knew he shared the same sentiments.

That night, she shared all of her loves, her hates, her worries, her fears, and dreams for the future. That night, he kissed away all the tribulations, and that night was the night she fell.

But it was all just a memory now.

* * *

Word count: 129


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used.

* * *

Shakily, Kagome removed the mask from her face. She closed her eyes and wondered why they were placed on the same team. Her specialties in assassination were not fit for Itachi's team, a group specialized in retrieving Intel.

With trembling hands, she dropped the mask by her feet.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Sasuke cried loudly with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

She forced a smile for him.

"Just wandering. I think I got a little lost though. I didn't mean to end up here."

Exuberantly, he nodded his head in understanding. "Since you're here, will you train me? Itachi-nii-san said he would, but he's been busy and I wanted to impress him with my kunai skills the next time he sees me, but no one has enough time to teach me… And you're allowed to use our training grounds. Mama said so because Itachi-nii-san said you could. Dad hasn't said anything against it either so you have to train here! Right?"

With a small laugh, she ruffled his hair (much to his horror) and agreed. She could not deny the small Uchiha despite her despair. He was not Itachi and he did not know anything; not yet anyways. "But you will keep this a secret from everyone if I teach you, okay, Sasuke? If you do, I'll teach you a cool fire jutsu your brother taught me."

His bright smile washed away any fears she had.

* * *

Word count: 235

A/N: I apologize for the delay. I was busy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

She knew they were far too young to consider "forever" but she had. With him.

Despondently, she returned to his side and hidden behind the mask, she admired his profile. Her fingers twitched with the urge to touch him, to be held by him, and hear his voice that brought a never ending happiness within her own soul.

"Mission accomplished," he stated. "Seal the head and burn the body. We leave in five."

Of course her inner feelings weren't necessary on a mission, so with practice, she pushed away her thoughts. If she continued, it would be her death or her removal. Itachi would notice. He would tell. The Uchiha's would not tolerate weakness.

She bowed her head and followed his orders.

* * *

Word count: 122


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

The attack was unexpected.

Despite their team and class, they were severally outnumbered. For hours, they fought. Near chakra exhaustion, she called for one final blow before her enemies remained unmoving. She stilled.

Where was her team?

Ignoring the fatigue, she set upon a new found task: sealing heads of the slaughtered enemies heads and burning their bodies. Along the way, she would find if her teammates made it out alive. If anyone but her made it out alive.

As her body moved on its own, her mind screamed his name.

_Itachi._

Where was he?

And silently, she prayed he was alive.

* * *

Word count: 102


End file.
